justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1987 |difficulty = Medium (Wii) Hard (PS3) |nogm = 2 |dg = - - (Wii/PS3) (PSP/DS/3DS/PSVita/iOS) - - - (Xbox 360) |mode = Crew (Wii/PS3) Solo (Other versions) |pc = Dark Gray |gc = Silver |pictos = 157 (P2) 149 (P1/P3) |nowc = Bad |perf = Yoni Jaylhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jeTf8Iv4c0 |from = album }} "Bad" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Wii/PS3 The dancers are a trio of men in light brown complexions. They all have shimmering glowing outlines. P1/P3 P1/P3 both have short black hair. They all wear a light grey-lavender shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it. The shirt has two intersecting black lines on the bottom area. They also have black pants, with the end rolled up, and white sneakers on their black socked feet. They wear a lone black colored glove on their right hand and a lavender colored glove on their left hand. P2 P2 ''' resembles Michael Jackson in the music video. He has long black unkempt hair and a black outfit. His overall wardrobe contains a black shirt underneath a black custom-made top, leaving a small cleavage to reveal the shirt. Numerous shiny metallic shapes are attached on the top as well as two brown stubbed belts on his abdomen. He also wears black jeans with a large black belt as well as numerous belt-like straps on his legs and a red rectangular shape on the side of his jeans. Next, he wears a pair of black shoes with white tips. Finally, he wears long black fingerless glove on the right hand and a bright white glove on the left hand that is glittery and shines. Bad mj coach 1.png|P1 and P3 Bad mj coach 2.png|P2 PSP/DS The dancer resembles Michael Jackson in the music video, wearing a black coat and black pants. He is also wearing black shoes. Xbox 360 The dancers are 4 men. 3DS/PSVita/iOS The dancer resembles Michael Jackson in the music video, wearing a black coat and black pants. He is also wearing black shoes. Background The background switches around between different shots of a New York City subway station. Smoke appears as a transition between each shot. During the chorus, "BAD" appears written in big red graffiti letters. Gold Moves Wii/PS3 There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Raise your left leg and your right arm. Bad gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Bad gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Xbox 360 There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put both of your arms out to your sides. Bad gm 1 xbox360.png|Gold Move Bad gm 1 xbox360.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The background and dancers outfits are heavily influenced by the music video. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Bad_mj_menu_wii.png|''Bad'' on the menu (Wii) Bad_mj_coachmenu_wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Bad_mj_score_wii.png|Scoring screen (Wii) Bad_mj_menu_ps3.png|''Bad'' on the menu (PS3) Bad mj coachmenu ps3.png|Coach selection screen (PS3) Bad_mj_score_ps3.png|Scoring screen (PS3) Bad_mj_menu_psp.png|''Bad'' on the menu (PSP) Bad_mj_menu_ds.png|''Bad'' on the menu (DS) Bad mj ds difficulty.png|Difficulty selection screen (DS) Promotional Images Bad_promo_gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Bad promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Videos Official Music Video Michael Jackson - Bad (Official Video) Teasers Bad - Gameplay Teaser (NA) Bad - Gameplay Teaser (EU) Gameplays Michael Jackson The Experience Bad 2 Stars Wii On Wii u Bad - Michael Jackson The Experience (PSP) Bad - Michael Jackson The Experience (DS) Bad - Michael Jackson The Experience (Xbox 360) Bad - Michael Jackson The Experience (PSVita) References Site Navigation de:Bad es:Bad Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Michael Jackson Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:Yoni Jayl